


Enthusiastically Explicit

by Slybrarian



Series: Banned Together 2020 [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Barebacking, Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: In which Brad walks in on Ray blowing Nate, who insists on sharing. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person
Series: Banned Together 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Enthusiastically Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Banned Together Bingo, Fill: Explicit Orgasm.

When Brad came home, he didn't notice anything at first. It was a clear sign that old age and teaching young officers had dulled his senses. He'd come in the back through the mud room, placed his boots and bike helmet in their assigned spots, and was setting his uniform's jacket on one of the kitchen chairs when he heard the faint, wet noises. He sighed and headed to the living room, expecting to find that Ray's stray cat was barfing on the furniture again.

Brad was definitely getting old if he had trouble remembering what someone being blown sounded like.

Nate was sitting on the couch. No, sitting wasn't the right word. Sprawled. He had his arms spread across the back and legs spread out wide, and he had a satisfied, closed-eye smile on his face. His shirt was unbuttoned, his tie undone and laying across his neck and shoulders, and the fly of his slacks was open wide. Kneeling between those spread legs was Ray, wearing nothing but a faded USMC t-shirt, head bobbing up and down. 

After a moment, Brad started to back away, but it was too late. Nate's eyes were open and meeting his.

"Hello, Brad," he said.

"Sorry. I must have gotten back earlier than you expected." Except that didn't make any sense. Brad tended to work later than think-tank CEOs or self-employed work-from-home security consultants, but his CO wasn't the sort of asshole who kept his sergeant instructors late on a Friday. They knew exactly when he'd get back. Ray got annoyed if he didn't text ahead when he was late.

"Ray here thought that after a long week, he'd welcome us home by helping blow off a little steam. So to speak."

This was why Brad had refused to cohabitate with anyone since he'd hit corporal and could afford even the shittiest place by himself, and in particular refused to room with marines. He could stick to a policy of rarely bringing women or the occasional man back home; enforcing that on slutty horndogs was too much like herding idiot privates at work. Except the D.C. housing market was insane, even with a housing allowance, and these assholes were right there in convenient commuting distance, with an extra bedroom, two offices, and a garage with a workshop. He'd once lived with Poke's family for a couple months between the end of his lease and his transfer. They had more room and no screaming, adorable brats, so how bad could it really be?

And now here he was, faced with this very public display of redneck on geek affection.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Brad replied. "Back in an hour?"

"Brad," Nate said. "What did you have trouble with? 'Welcome', 'us', or 'blow'?"

"I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"I was given to understand that while you generally prefer women, you weren't adverse to occasional affection of the male persuasion." Nate made it sound like he was just discussing whether Brad liked the sheets on his bed. The man was balls-deep in Ray's throat and practically flushed halfway to his navel, but he still had that calm killer affect down pat.

"That's true."

"I think the phrase used was 'I want his giant Viking dick inside me'," Nate replied. "And a suggestion that maybe you needed a clue-by-four."

Without breaking pace or looking his way, Ray lifted one hand and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sir. That's very, uh. Generous of you." Goddamn it, Brad might not be a non-stop motormouth, but he was articulate even under fire and now he was coming across like it was fucking prom season and he was trying to ask out a date. He straightened up. "But unnecessary. I can take care of myself, sir."

"Brad," Nate snapped. "If you keep calling me 'sir' in this context, I'm going to assume you've got some kinks you want to play with. And if that's the case, I suggest you start doing as you're told and let Ray suck your cock."

It absolutely wasn't the case, but suddenly Brad was wondering if maybe it should be. Certainly his dick was getting really interested in the idea. He wasn't some young gun half his age, fresh out of boot and easily lead by his genitals into a marriage with his favorite stripper, but he was also starting to seriously consider breaking his rule against fucking anyone he'd have to see again after the next morning.

"I wouldn't want to be rude and decline your hospitality."

Brad reached for his belt but paused, which earned him an approving nod. Ray pulled off Nate's cock with a pop.

"Told you so," Ray said with a raspy voice. 

"Gloat later," Nate told him. 

Ray shuffled over on his knees, a smug look on that scraggle-toothed excuse for a face. He reached up to undo Brad's belt and then unbutton his fly. He tugged Brad's utility pants down a few inches, exposing the bulge in his boxer-briefs. Ray briefly nuzzled up against it and Brad could feel his hot breath through the material. Ray looked up at him and with a mischievous look licked a long, wet strip along the thin material separating him from Brad's straining cock.

Brad swallowed and tried to look stern as he said, "Don't tease."

"That's good, Brad," Nate said. "Sometimes he requires clear and firm direction."

Ray put his fingers under Brad's waistband and jerked his underwear down, letting his heavy cock swing down and out. He was still a fucking tease, giving the same long, slow lick, the wet warmth of his tongue leaving a cool trail along Brad's cock, down one side and then back out the other. Finally he got with the program and took Brad into his mouth entirely. As the heat enveloped him he closed his eyes and put his hands on Ray's shoulders, but otherwise left him to do his job. 

Brad would say that Ray sucked cock like a pro, but honestly he was better at it than most Brad had been with. There was the same sort of skill but way more enthusiasm driving it. That could just be his dry spell talking; it'd been longer than usual since he'd gotten off with another human being. Partly age had sanded the edges off his constant horniness and partly work and his living conditions had made for few opportunities than in his care-free youth. His cock was certainly making it clear that even if his hand had seemed adequate there was a distinct qualitative difference there. That only became more obvious as Ray worked his way down all the way to the base, a feat few had achieved and fewer still for free. It was enough to rapidly start drawing Brad towards a quick ending. 

"Ray," Nate said, yanking Brad back down to reality. Ray drew back and let Brad's cock slide free, a long line of spit trailing from it to his lips.

"Nate?" Brad asked, just barely keeping an angry growl out of his voice. 

He got a smirk in return. "We can't have you popping off too early."

"You can be assured that's never been a problem."

"I am, but sometimes Ray can be surprisingly effective."

"I noticed." Fucking officers, was this really the time for banter? "I assume you have some reason not to let that happen?"

"Because then we'd have to wait before you could fuck Ray."

Brad glanced down involuntarily, to where Ray was kneeling pantless, and then around the room. The couch was dubious at best, Brad's size would make any position awkward and some people got upset about even crumbs, but the ottoman that went with one of the armchairs was noticeably out of place. "Here and now?"

"Here and now," Nate confirmed.

"I believe you're well aware of my feelings about appropriate lubricant," Brad said, not seeing any sitting about. That first year after Iraq, when Nate was at grad school and Brad in the UK, the fucker had sent him an oversized bottle of lube and a bright pink dildo the length of his forearm as a Chaunnakah present. To his work mail, naturally. "Spit is unlikely to be sufficient no matter how much you've broken his ass in."

"You'd be surprised."

"I assume you've got some stashed close at hand."

"In a manner of speaking. Show him, Ray."

At which point Ray turned, crawled a couple feet, and laid himself over the ottoman, and Brad's mind skipped a beat as he saw the iridescent purple base of a butt plug between his cheeks. It pretty much crashed entirely as Ray reached back to slowly pull it out and set it upright on the nearby coffee table, leaving his glistening pucker exposed and waiting.

"You may want to do something about that," Nate said in Brad's ear, somehow having walked over without him noticing. Either Brad was entirely out of it or Nate was still swift and silent, or possibly both. 

"Yes, sir," Brad breathed. 

"If you'd like a rubber, I've got one," Nate continued, walking past Brad now and kneeling down next to Ray's head, his half-hard cock still jutting from his pants. "Or you can skip it if you'd prefer."

"Uncharacteristically risky of you."

"We have full confidence in your ability to make an appropriate threat assessment as far as everyone's health goes."

"You might want to reconsider, given the reputation of marines for coming off libo with all sorts of diseases after sticking their dicks in things they shouldn't."

"Like trailer trash, for example?"

"Fuck," Ray suddenly shouted. "People say I don't shut up, but I'm sitting here with lube freezing to my ass while you two flirt. Fuck me already."

"You better do as he says," Nate said with a grin up at Brad, "or you're going to completely ruin the mood of the scene."

Brad promptly complied, dropping down to his knees between Ray's spread legs. No waiting around this time; Brad positioned himself and pushed in. He took it slow at first, both to give Ray a chance to adjust and to savor the feel of a tight, slick ass around his cock. A quick post-deployment fuck in a bar restroom was a good way to let out months of steam but it didn't exactly leave time to enjoy the finer things in life. 

"Don't worry about being gentle," Nate said after a few long strokes. "He's tough. He can take it."

Who was Brad to argue with that? If they wanted him to treat Ray like the eager slut he clearly was, Brad would happily oblige. He leaned forward a little, hands on the small of Ray's back, and started to really give it to him hard. After a little trial and error he got the angle just right, judging by the little gasps and grunts that were filling the air, along with the meaty sound of their thighs slapping together. 

"Fuck, Ray, you should see yourself," Nate said, watching with that strange mix of almost feral interest and analytical detachment. "He is stretching you so fucking wide. And that uniform. Pants open, cock and balls out, pounding away at your hole. He looks like he's a horny marine right off base who's putting it to the first person slutty enough to spread his legs and offer up his hole raw to a man in camo."

Ray moaned at that, almost said something, and jammed the knuckles of one fist between his teeth. 

"Having trouble staying quiet?" Nate asked. "Here, let me help you with that."

He stroked himself a few times, tapped his cock against Ray's cheek, and then put the head against his lips. Ray eagerly swallowed him down. It quickly became apparent that eagerness wasn't going to do the trick. Ray did his best to try to give Nate the same attention he'd been giving Brad, but he just couldn't manage with how his entire slim body was rocking with every thrust from behind. Finally Nate took charge, holding Ray's head firm as he carefully worked his way up to giving Ray's throat a workout only marginally less rough than the one his ass was getting.

Brad could feel himself pushing toward orgasm, his balls drawing up tight as heat built deep in his gut. He locked eyes with Nate and could tell he was close too, the same crazy high-tension grin on his face that Brad had seen so many times in theater. For a minute they stared at each other, some small bit of competition flaring up to see who'd release first, until Nate let out the tiniest little huff of laughter. 

Nate bit his lips and stopped thrusting, holding himself in Ray's throat a few seconds before pulling out. His cock jerked a couple times and then started shooting, long ropey spurts spattering against Ray's lips and cheek. That sight was all that Brad needed to send him over the edge. Brad gripped Ray's hips tight enough to bruise and pulled him back to meet his own thrusts once, twice, three times as he dropped his load deep inside him. He had to steady himself for a minute, one hand on the small of Ray's back, until he pulled his softening cock out with a wet slurp and sat back on his haunches.

"Finish him off," Nate ordered. 

Ray was dripping precome onto the hardwood floor, but not fast enough to really serve as lube, and while Ray was cut pretty loose Brad still wanted a little something. Fortunately there was an alternative right there staring him in the face, so Brad leaned forward across Ray's back and scrapped his finger along Ray's cheek to scoop up Nate's come. Brad smeared it around the head of Ray's cock and started jerking him tight and fast. He hadn't seen it in years but he still knew exactly what sort of twisting motion Ray used when he wanted to bring himself off quickly.

"Oh, fuck," Ray gasped. "Shit, Brad, yeah, just like - fuck!"

His cock jumped and Brad had just enough presence of mind to aim him down and away from the furniture before he shot his wad in a few big, watery spurts.

"Now plug him up again," Nate told Brad.

Brad carefully picked up the bullet-shaped plug by its rectangular base. He drew it up along Ray's perineum, where a small trail of cum was slowly leaking down, and then shoved it into his hole until it popped into place. 

They sat around for a minute, catching their breath, until Nate finally stood up and fastened his slacks shut. Brad followed suit. Other than a bit of sweat and slightly rumpled looks, they both looked like they were just relaxing after work. Ray, not so much. He was still a fucked-out mess and making no effort to get off the ottoman.

"I don't think I can move," Ray grumbled. "That was fucking worth it but I think something broke."

"Stop being a drama queen," Brad said, offering him a hand up. He grudgingly accepted it and staggered to his feet.

"Ray, go get a rag to clean up your mess," Nate said. "And call in our delivery order. Pizza okay with you, Brad?"

"As long as there's meat on it," Brad said. He wasn't sure what was coming next. Fantasy fulfilled, checkboxes marked off, let's leave this in the past and pretend this is just a normal roomie situation again? Brad wasn't sure even he could compartmentalize quite that much. Nate might, because he was a twisty bastard that way, and who knew how Ray's brain worked. Maybe unexpectedly kinky quickies was the norm in trailer park land.

"You heard the man. And Ray, throw some sweatpants on, I'm not having you flash the delivery boy again."

Ray threw a salute their way. "You got it."

"Assuming you don't object," Nate said to Brad as Ray staggered away toward the kitchen, "you're welcome to join us for round two in a couple hours."

Brad grinned. "I'd be up for that."

"Good. Because I really want to watch him suck your cock some more while I fuck your sloppy seconds."


End file.
